Underneath It All
by beautyinthebreaking
Summary: Isabella Swan is dead at 17. Was it suicide or did the mysterious Edward Cullen have something to do with her death? Whatever it was, we all know he has something to hide. Not everything is hidden in death. B/E AH AU Rated M for Suicide


_Now: September 27__th__ 2009_

I watched as Edward shook as he stepped over the railing that guarded the edge of the cliff. He tried to bury his hands in his pockets to make them go unnoticed, but I knew none the less. I could see it in his eyes; he was scared, but I was not sure what he was scared of. Normally I could pick these things with Edward, but not tonight.

He stood in front of me. I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes were shut tightly together and his lips were drawn in a straight line, almost like he was in pain.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer towards me. His chest was crushed up against mine and I could feel our hearts beat in time; we were still whole.

His body began to shake as he sobbed silently, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I love you, okay. And I'm sorry." He chocked out, burying his face into my hair. I shook my head.

"I love you Edward." I whispered against his chest. "Don't forget it."

I took a deep breath, and then we were falling.

* * *

When the phone rings at three in the morning, it's never good news. Esme didn't need to be told twice to know that.

That's why when the phone rung at 2:57 on Sunday morning, Esme was already scrambling out of bed to reach the phone.

"Hello?" Even though she had only just woken, her voice still light and sing-song like.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Cullen."

"Mrs. Cullen. This is Officer Gregory of the Port Angles Police Department. Your son, Edward, has been injured and taken to Forks Hospital."

Esme felt her throat close over as she struggled to find the words to say.

"Thank you," she finally breathed out, placing the receiver back on the bedside table. A million questions were swimming through her head, but she did not have time to think. She needed to be there for her baby.

_Carlisle would be there. Everything would be okay._

She got up throwing on her winter coat and slippers, as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

She was already half way to the hospital when she suddenly thought of Isabella.

* * *

Carlisle was standing, pacing the emergency room. He was not used to be on the other side of the emergencies. As one of the staff at Forks Hospital, Carlisle was used to being the doctor in the crisis, now he had to be the dad.

He looked up to see a distraught Esme come bustling through the emergency doors at the end of the corridor.

"Esme," his voice broke at the sight of his wife. He rushed forward, embracing her as though he has not seen her in years.

"Oh Carlisle, is Edwards okay? What about Isabella? Was she there? What happened?" Esme started to rattle on but Carlisle just shook his head.

"I don't know," He replied honestly, feeling hopeless as he could not relieve his wife of any of her worry. "But Charlie is here, he is with Officer Gregory. That's all I know."

That was a lie. Carlisle knew more than he was letting on. He's the head doctor for crying out loud. But there are some times when you need to just step back from it all.

A close friend of the Cullen's, Dr. Rivers, walked out from the office, making a beeline for Esme and Carlisle. He kept his head down, while his fingers drummed nervously on the chart he held in his hands,

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you may come through and see your son, he's in a critical condition, but he's stable." Esme gasped at her husbands' side as the Dr. Rivers said _critical condition_. Her baby was hurting.

* * *

Charlie raced through the hospital after being called in from patrolling the vacant town of Forks.

"Where's my daughter?" he cried at the reception, his voice filled with sheer panic. The nurse turned in the direction of the doctor who had stepped out from the theatre.

"Chief Swan, why don't we have a talk." Charlie walked towards the man, hoping that he would get some answers.

"Where is my Isabella?" It came out in a pained whispered as Charlie's walls started to crumble. The doctor shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"Charlie, I'm so very sorry." The doctor started and Charlie could feel his knees beginning to give way. "Your daughter was pronounced dead on arrival, it's believed to be from a broken neck." He chocked on the words even though they were not his own. His beautiful daughter was… _dead._ How could she be dead? She was only seventeen. He rested his hand in his knees as he thought about how they had eaten breakfast together this morning for the first time in God knows how long. It was only this morning when she was filled with life, and now she was dead. He didn't even want to think those words.

"Charlie, I'm going to need you to identify the body." Charlie looked up the doctor, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, he nodded glumly and followed the man to where he would see his beautiful Belly for the last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys (: this is my first story so it may be a little rushed, but i would love to know what you guys think of it! And beofre anyone asks this is a Bella/Edward story and Bella is in it. You'll just have to wait and see to find out how (:  
Leave a review? (:


End file.
